conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
SMAW
The SMAW ('S'houlder-launched 'M'ultipurpose 'A'ssault 'W'eapon) is the rocket launcher in The Conduit.The Conduit Manual It includes a scope and fires 80mm explosive rockets. The SMAW's design allows it to be used in urban areas where low property damage is desired.The Conduit Weapons Lab Due to its high explosive damage, one shot, if aimed correctly, will always be a one hit kill in multiplayer. Players adjacent to the target may also be damaged heavily from the explosion. This also applies for most enemies on single-player mode, except for Scarabs and Invaders. Because of the relatively slow speed of the rockets, it is best to aim at a surface near an opponent, such as floors or a wall, instead of directly at them. In Conduit 2, it features a new scope and a large crosshair to make no-scoping harder. Appearance The SMAW is long and bronze, with a yellow band around the warhead case which is marked with explosive warnings. It has two handles for two handed grip, the longer one possessing the trigger. It has a green scope on the top which can be used to blast from foes from afar. The warhead case attaches to the back and makes up most of the weapon's length. Reloading When reloading the SMAW, the character will take out the empty warhead case, discard it, and twist in a fresh one. This must be done after every shot. Melee When using a melee attack with the SMAW, the character will swing it like a club, hitting the foe with the warhead case. Strategy Conduit 1 * It takes little skill to use the SMAW. Getting a shot near your foe is almost a guaranteed one hit kill. * Reloading the SMAW takes time. If in a firefight, either use grenades, risk meleeing, or switch to the secondary weapon instead of attempting to reload. * Do not fire the weapon too close to your foe. If you do, your foe will die, but the explosion will also kill you. * Shooting two foes near each other is a good way to get double kills. * The SMAW can be used for long range shooting, but it is not recommended. This is because the warhead travels very slowly, giving the target plenty of time to move. * The SMAW is usually found in the center of every map. Other players may strive to get it quick, so it can be a race to acquire it. * Although the SMAW has the slowest melee speed alongside the Carbonizer Mk16, it also has the strongest melee power, taking 2 hits to kill an opponent at full health. *It is best to shoot at the feet of an opponent, or at the floor in front of them. Doing this allows the player to mostly always inflict severe damage on there foe, as the SMAW being an explosive weapon has a large blast radius. *When attacking foes, it is best not to fire straight at them, as this type of shot is easily avoidable by quick horizontal movements or jumping. Firing at the feet of a foe allows the player to inflict damage regularly, as horizontal movements will usually not be enough for the player to avoid this type of shot. *If fighting another player with a SMAW, try jumping around. As it is common for opponents to shoot directly at the player, jumping around allows the player to easily avoid direct shots at them. *If combating another foe who is jumping around, try to time your SMAW shot *If you hit another opponent with a SMAW shot, and you believe they are on very low health, switch to another weapon and finish them off *Standing on elevated areas (such at the top of stairs on Streets) can be a blessing and a curse. Although it allows you to fire down at opponents that are moving up, these same opponents can also fire upon you if they also have a SMAW Conduit 2 In Conduit 2, using the Ammo Salvage suit upgrade is recommended as the SMAW only has 2 shots if not equipped with Ammo Belt. Also, Explosive Focus can both improve the damage the rocket deals. Quickness is also recommended to make up for its slow reload. Conduit 2 Store Description Cost: 55,000 Credits Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon. Fires a HEDP rocket grenade, suitable against both personal and hard targets. Category: Explosive Conduit 2 Online Weapon Statistics Note: Weapon statistics apply differently offline. "A shoulder-launched multipurpose assault weapon with the ultimate enemy stopping power. Fires rocket propelled grenades with 10 feet of splash damage and a high-powered scope" *Clip Size - 1 Round *Damage - 131 *Splash Radius - max of ~6m *Secondary Fire - Scoped Mode *Headshot Multiplier - 100% (none) Beneficial Suit Upgrades *Explosive Focus (Primary) *Improved Explosives (Secondary C) Trivia *In real life, its full name is the SMAW-NE. The NE stands for Novel Explosive. *This weapon is never used by enemies in The Conduit's campaign, but can be found in many levels available for use. *In a Human weapon set match in multiplayer, this weapon always spawns near the middle of the map. *The weapon mix glitch is commonly referred to as the rapid-fire SMAW glitch because the SMAW is the most commonly glitched weapon due to its immense firepower once glitched. *In real life, the SMAW fires an 83mm rocket not an 80mm *SMAW is a weapon that is commonly voted in multiplayer matches, along with the map Streets. This has resulted in some negative criticism of the voting system, which was be fixed in Conduit 2. *In Conduit 2, when a AEGIS Device catches the SMAW rocket, it is sometimes shown that it caught two rockets instead of one. Similar often happens with TPCs rounds as well. *In Conduit 2 the SMAW has a Skull and 5 kill tally marks on its left side. *The SMAW is one of the weapons with 'Fire-Lag' meaning the shot actually travels faster than other players can see it moving, making it difficult to 'ninja' with the AEGIS Device. References Category:Conventional weapons Category:The Conduit weapons Category:Conduit 2 weapons